


Trouble in Paradise

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Miscommunication and the smallest words can hurt. Especially from those who matter most.





	Trouble in Paradise

Jeremy and Evan were not on speaking terms. Jeremy was over on his side of the sub zone with his arms crossed, and Evan was zipped up in his pea pod sleeping bag crying. Michael and Jared had no idea what had happened between the two. 

Michael and Jared stood in the doorway, unsure where to start. Michael decided to head over to Jeremy, and Jared to Evan. 

“Jerm? What happened here?”

Jeremy huffed. “Don’t wanna talk about it.”

Michael frowned. “Sweetie,” he sighed. “Please?”

“Evan’s being jealous.”

“Jealous about what?”

“The truth!”

Michael’s eyebrows furrowed. “Did you say something mean?”

Jeremy shook his head. “No! The truth isn’t mean!”

Michael frowned as Evan’s cries rang out despite Jared trying to coax him out of his pod. “Jerm, what did you say?”

“I just told him not to worry about impressing you guys on our anniversary because I’m already the favorite!”

Michael’s eyes widened. “Jeremy, that’s _mean_!”

Jared gave up trying to urge Evan out, instead unzipping the pod himself and pulling him up into a hug.

Jeremy watched as Evan weakly fell into Jared’s arms. “No it isn’t! We all know it! He’s being dramatic!”

Michael shook his head. “You can’t say those things! We love each other _equally_ , Jeremy!”

“But you took me out to eat without Evan the other day!”

“That doesn’t mean we don’t love him as much.”

“But– But you love me!”

“Of course we love you! But we love him just as much!”

“Then why’d you leave him at home?”

“He wasn’t feeling well that day, Jerm, he wanted to stay home.”

“But when I’m sick, we all stay home, so I’m the favorite.”

“Jeremy, stop. There are no favourites. You have to apologise.”

Jeremy frowned. “Do I really?”

“Yes.” Michael was firm.

“Like now?”

“Yes!”

“But he’s crying!”

“Because you were mean!”

Jeremy pouted. “But Michael!”

“No buts! You go apologise right now.”

Jeremy groaned and stood up, stalking over to Evan’s side of the room. 

Jared was holding Evan tightly, rocking him back and forth gently and murmuring soft reassurances to him.

Evan was shaking, and tensed up when Jeremy approached. The latter stared at him. 

Michael followed, hands on his hips.

Jeremy didn’t say anything. 

Michael put a hand on his shoulder. “Jeremy,” He warned.

He didn’t move. 

Jared frowned. “Jeremy, Michael’s right. Apologise.”

Evan sniffled. “H-He doesn’t have to,” he whispered. “He’s right.”

“He is not,” Michael corrected. “We love each other _equally_. Now apologise, Jeremy, or you’re gonna be in big trouble.”

Jeremy looked up at him. “Like sexually?”

Michael gave him a flat look. “No.”

Jeremy frowned. “Sorry Evan.”

Evan sniffled. 

Michael gave him a look. “For?”

“Using logic?”

Evan started crying again. 

“Jeremy! Stop it! This is serious, okay?!”

“I don’t understand! You’ve been giving me more attention, so doesn’t that mean you like me more?”

Michael sighed heavily. “No. Look, Jeremy, I didn’t want to have to do this, but if you don’t quit acting like this I’m going to make you sleep on the couch.”

“C-Couch?” Jeremy squeaked. 

“Yeah, Jeremy. The couch. Now apologise for real or I swear to god.”

“I-I’m sorry I made you upset,” Jeremy said quickly. 

Evan made a noise. 

Michael grunted. “Apologise for what you said.”

“I’m sorry I said our boyfriends loved me more,” Jeremy said, looking up at Michael. 

Michael nodded. “Good. Now go sit down and wait.” 

Jared rubbed Evan’s back, still holding him close.

Jeremy whined. “Wait for what?”

Evan buried his face in Jared’s shoulder. 

“Just wait, okay? Go on.” 

Jeremy stomped back over to his side and sat down. 

Michael sighed, kneeling down beside the other two. He reached out, running his fingers through Evan’s hair. “Hey there, sweetie.”

Evan sniffled. “H-Hi, Michael.” He leaned up just a bit into Michael’s gentle touch. 

Jared smiled softly, kissing the top of Evan’s head. “Hey there, love. You know we love you, right?” 

Michael hummed in agreement. “Just as much as we love Jeremy. There are no favourites.”

Evan wiped a tear away. “Does Jeremy want to break up with me?” 

Michael shook his head. “No, or course not.”

“A-Are you sure?”

“Jeremy,” Michael called. “Do you want to break up with Evan?”

“What?!” Jeremy shrieked. “No!”

Michael nodded, turning back to Evan. “See?”

Evan sniffled. “G-Good, that would be awkward.”

Jared hugged Evan tight. “We love you.”

“‘M sorry,” Evan whispered. 

Michael shook his head, a hand on Evan’s cheek. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I just wanted to have a nice anniversary.”

Jared cooed. “It’s okay. We still can.”

“Will Jeremy yell at me?”

“No, of course not,” Michael assured. “He’s gonna be in big trouble if he does.”

“Oh.” Evan looked down. “I don’t like it when we get in trouble.”

“I know, Ev. But he has to learn that it’s not ok to do that stuff.”

Evan grunted. “He’s a grown man, y’know.”

“Yeah, well, he can still learn.”

Evan pouted. 

Michael kissed his forehead. “How do you feel?”

“Inferior.”

“You’re not,” Jared assured. “You’re anything but.”

“Jare…”

“It’s true,” Michael hummed. “Jared’s right.”

Evan wiped his eyes. “Is Jeremy in trouble?”

Michael hummed. “I’m not sure yet.”

“Well, I-I still love him, so go easy on him.”

Michael and Jared shared a smile. “You’re so good, Ev.” Jared kissed him softly.

“Good at what?”

“Being good.”

“Is Jeremy bad?”

“No, he just made a mistake.”

“Oh, good.”

Jared pulled him into his lap properly. “Are you feeling any better?”

Evan leaned back. “A little. I was just anxious.”

Michael nodded. “Good.” 

“I–”

“Am I still in trouble?” Jeremy called. 

Michael bit his lip. “Evan, what do you think?”

“About what?” Evan asked. 

“Should Jeremy still be in trouble?”

“What? I’m not in charge!”

Michael laughed. “Jeremy, come here.”

Jeremy trudged over. 

Michael patted his knees where he was sitting beside Jared. “Sit.”

Jeremy did. 

Michael wrapped an arm around his midsection. “Jeremy, are you genuinely sorry for what you said?”

Jeremy nodded. “I am.” 

“Are you ever gonna say something like that again?” 

“No! Never!”

Michael nodded. “Good. Evan, do you forgive him?”

Evan nodded. 

Jared kissed Evan’s forehead.

Michael squeezed Jeremy lightly. “Ok, as long as you mean it you’re not in trouble anymore, okay?”

“No couch?”

“No couch.”

Jeremy smiled. “I can cuddle with you tonight?”

“Yes, love.”

“Oh, good! I thought you were going to kick me out.”

Jared hummed. “We wouldn’t kick you out, Jerm.”

“You would,” Jeremy said pouting. 

Michael kissed him sweetly. “Why don’t you and Evan chat and make up properly.”

Jeremy pursed his lips. “We can do that alone.”

“Alone?” Evan echoed. 

“Mhm, alone.”

Michael and Jared shared a look. “Oh?”

Jeremy blinked. “Alone means just me and Ev, hello, no doms allowed.”

Michael laughed. “Jesus, okay. C’mon, Jare, let’s go start dinner.” Michael and Jared carefully got up, heading for the door.

Jeremy promptly shut the door after them. 

—————-

Michael knocked on the door once dinner was ready. “Boys?”

There was a loud thump and the sound of movement on the other side of the door. 

“Coming!” Jeremy called. 

Michael quirked an eyebrow, waiting for the door to open.

Suddenly, the door flung open, and Michael was greeted by a rare sight. Evan’s hair was in a huge mess, and he wasn’t wearing a shirt. In his arms was a very smug looking Jeremy. 

Michael blinked. “Wow.”

Jeremy smiled. “What?”

Michael just smiled back. “What was that thumping sound a second ago?”

“Evan fell off the bed.”

“Hey, I– I mean, it’s true,” Evan admitted. 

Michael snorted. “Makeup sex, huh?”

Evan shrugged, shifting Jeremy in his arms. “He’s a charmer.”

Michael laughed. “He’s really not.”

Jeremy pouted. “Hey! I landed three hot guys!”

“Completely unrelated to your charm level.”

“What?! That’s impossible!”

“You’d think so. Is Evan eating dinner shirtless?”

“My shirt, um, is not in tact...anymore.” Evan blushed. 

“Jesus fuck, Jere, did you turn into a sex hulk or some shit?”

Evan laughed. “No, I got stuck in it and he got impatient and cut it off.”

Jeremy huffed. “I used safety scissors.”

“Oh my god.”

“It was old anyway. Totally worth it.” Evan brought Jeremy up for a kiss. 

Michael laughed, turning to lead them to the dining room. “Gay.”

Jeremy hummed. “Bi erasure.”

Evan carried him into the kitchen. “What’s for dinner?”

“Spaghetti,” Jared turned around from where he was standing at the stove. “Oh, wow.”

“I love your spaghetti,” Evan remarked, putting Jeremy into a chair and sitting down himself. 

Jared quirked an eyebrow, smiling slightly. “And I love your chest. You just gonna eat like that?”

“‘M hungry,” Evan said. 

Jeremy nodded. “He is. I told him to.”

Jared snorted as Michael made plates for everyone. He brought two over, setting them down in front of Evan and Jeremy and then going back to retrieve his and Jared’s. 

Evan smiled. “Thanks, Mike.”

Jeremy winked at Michael. 

Michael just laughed. “No problem.” He kissed Jeremy and Evan’s cheeks as he set down his and Jared’s plates. “Drinks?”

“Chocolate milk?” Evan asked. 

“Do we have any Sunny D?” Jeremy posed. 

Jared hummed, taking his seat. “Whatever is cool.” 

Michael pulled the fridge open. “Yes and Yes.” He retrieved the drinks in question, grabbing two random soft drinks for him and Jared.

Evan was glowing. “Thanks!” 

Jared grinned as Michael sat down. “I’m glad you guys patched things up.”

Evan nodded. “Oh, me too.”

Michael bumped Jeremy’s shoulder. “And we all learned an important lesson, right?”

Jeremy nodded. “Yes.”

“Good.” Michael smiled happily. 

The boys began eating in peace.


End file.
